Amor y Batallas Interminables
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: Elsa y Jack estan "condenados" o mejor dicho destinados a estar juntos para siempre; pueden insultarse, odiarse o amarse con locura, pero no pueden escapar de su destino... estar juntos por toda la eternidad.
1. Cuadro de Honor

**Cuadro de Honor**

 **Hola soy LaReinedesnNieges, esta "historia" van a ser una serie de One-Shots sobre la pareja Jelsa, quizá no haya un tiempo en que saque cada capítulo pero bueno, todo depende de esta pequeña y loca cabeza que tengo**

 **Sin más los dejo leer a gusto…**

 **Ni Frozen, ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**

 _Sumary:_ _Elsa es la encargada de tomar las fotos de primeros lugares este bimestre, y para su mala suerte el chico de sus sueños y la persona que más odia, Jack Frost, ha sacado 1° Lugar al igual que ella; y no contaba con lo que iba a suceder en esos pequeños minutos._

 _& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6_

 _ **Cuadro de Honor**_

-Disculpe maestro, ¿Me permitiría a la alumna Elsa Frozen por favor?-, llamo la maestra de planta del grupo 8 quien era la maestra Lourdes, ella se encontraba en el marco la puerta.

El maestro de Matemáticas le dio permiso a Elsa para ir con la maestra, cosa que casi no le sorprendió a nadie porque Elsa era la favorita del maestro y ya sabía de memoria todo el curso de matemáticas.

Elsa salió del salón cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, una vez que la cerro volteo para encararse con su maestra de planta. La maestra Lourdes era una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, es una persona muy amable pero como toda persona compasiva, nadie la quería ver enojada ya que era como el demonio mismo.

-¿Si maestra?-, pregunto Elsa en tono cauteloso, no quería despertar a la bestia

-Elsa, este bimestre te corresponde tomar la foto a los primeros lugares de cada grupo, las fotos van a tomar lugar en el salón 0… ahí esta una cámara para las fotos y las medallas también… ten, aquí está la hoja con los nombres de los lugares-, mientras Lourdes decía todo esto Elsa tomaba notas mentalmente y al mismo tiempo rogaba que SU MUERTO no hubiera sacado lugar.

Después de la "charla" ambas se dirigieron al salón 0 para así tomarle la foto a Elsa quien, como todos los bimestres, había sacado 1° Lugar con un promedio de 9.9

La maestra le explico de una manera más detallada lo que tenía que hacer para cada foto:

 _1.- Peinarlos bien, que no tuvieran el cabello alborotado_

 _2.- Que tuvieran bien fajados tanto el pantalón como la falda_

 _3.- La foto era sin sweater_

 _4.- Que sonrieran_

 _5.- No manos en las bolsas_

Una vez tomada la foto Elsa se quedó sola en el salón e inmediatamente vio la lista de los nombres para asegurarse de lo que más temía:

 _Grupo 5: Jack Frost – 1° Lugar_

Lo peor de todo era que era solo él, no habían más lugares… _¿Por qué este bimestre tenía que sacar lugar?_ pensaba ella. Fue hacía los demás grupos dejando al grupo 5 para el final, no quería esta con él ni un solo minuto; pero fue una agradable experiencia felicitar a todos los demás muchachos que sacaron lugar… lamentablemente no duro mucho el feliz momento, tenía que enfrentarse a su archienemigo… Jack Frost. Se dirigió al Grupo 5 y llamo a la puerta.

-Elsa, ¿Qué paso dulzura?-, pregunto la maestra Rosa sonriéndole, era una señora de unos 60 años que idolatraba a Elsa, la adoraba… Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y le contesto sin mirar a nadie específicamente –Disculpe, ¿me permitiría a Jack Frost?-.

-Claro dulzura…. Jack-, se vio todo el contraste de voz, a Elsa le daba un tono muy dulce pero al pronunciar en nombre de él lo dijo con un tono tan agrio y molesto que hasta la persona más distraída podría darse cuenta del odio del tono.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos… con odio, se odiaban mutuamente, bueno al menos ella a él sí; pero con mucho cuidado se podía ver el amor entre ellos… solamente que aún no estaba desarrollado… necesitaban más tiempo solos… cosa que nunca permitiría ninguno de los dos. Jack se levantó de su lugar y la siguió mirando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su trasero… caballero - no, engerido – definitivamente.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Jack comenzó a tontear con las cosas del salón… obviamente ella lo regañaba, ya era una tradición entre ellos las peleas, las pocas veces que hablaron (máximo 5 veces) eran puros insultos, peleas y miradas asesinas. Elsa se llevaba bien con los amigos de Jack, constantemente ellos la buscaban para hablar con ella y así intentar coquetear con ella, cosa que Elsa no permitía… pero sí se divertía en darles pequeñas ilusiones; y todas esas veces él se alejaba para no hablar con ella… incluso la ignoraba cuando se le encontraba en la calle, cosa que pasaba muy, pero muy a menudo.

-Me harías el favor de pararte delante de esa pared amarilla-, dijo ella sin ningún tono especifico, aunque si oigas bien podrías notar el disgusto en su voz

-No-, contesto Jack dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaba… definitivamente iba a ser duro

-Muy bien, párate bien, no pongas las manos en las bolsas y sonríe-, estaba dispuesta a tomar las fotos pero bajo la cámara y agrego – me harías el favor de fajarte -, Jack era el único que estaba mal fajado de los lados.

Él comenzó a fajarse del frente donde ya estaba bien, y ella le volvió a repetir lo mismo y de nuevo, él no entendió

-De los lados Jack

-Ya…

-Dije de los lados

-Pues ya…

-LOS MALDITOS LADOS, FROST!-, grito Elsa sin ninguna pisca de paciencia, definitivamente Jack era un dolor de cabeza para ella

-Ahhhhhh, pues no te entendía… mira me traje el cinto roto-, dijo él agachándose para verlo después de haberse fajado bien

-A ver ya ponte bien-, dijo ella mientras levantaba una vez la cámara y sacaba unas 3 fotos. Al fin su sufrimiento termino… o al menos eso pensaba ella

-No espera, otra vez que salí mal-, contestó Jack

-Saliste con tu misma cara, no te preocupes-, dijo Elsa sin mirarlo

-¡Exijo una devolución!-, replico Jack con un exagerado tono teatral

-Si quieres salir "guapo"-, dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas aéreas-, hay algo llamado cirugía plástica, solo así saldrías medio decente-, dijo Elsa en tono burlón con una sonrisa maliciosa

 _Elsa 1 – Jack 0_

Él solo le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose lentamente, ella mientras iba retrocediendo hasta que quedó atrapada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Jack, inconscientemente fueron acercando sus rostros, mezclándose así sus alientos hasta que finalmente… se besaron. Aunque Elsa no quería separarse estaba decidida a "aprovechar" la oportunidad…

Jack se sentía en la gloria, ella le estaba devolviendo el beso… sintió como las manos de Elsa se posicionaban detrás de su cabeza profundizando así el beso. Fueron caminando hacia atrás hasta que él cayó sentándose en una silla, sin perder mucho tiempo Elsa se sentó en su regazo continuando con el beso, pero cada vez más intenso.

Ella movió sus caderas por encima de las de él activando así a su "amigo" de allá abajo… justo lo que ella quería…

Se separó de manera brusca dejándolo a él estupefacto, con ansias de más…

 _Elsa 2 – Jack 0_

-Buen intento Frosty… será mejor que calmes a tú "amiguito" pronto-, murmuro ella con una risa burlona por como con unos besos Jack se éxito y "medio mojo" la entrepierna de su pantalón. Agarro la cámara y salió del salón con paso digno mientras que él intentaba regularizar su respiración y bajar a su erección.

Elsa había ganado la batalla…

 _Elsa 3 – Jack 0_

 **Fin**


	2. One Thing

**One Thing**

 **Hola chiquitos soy LaReinedesNieges, les traigo el 2° capítulo de este fic, este se basa en la canción "** **One Thing** **" de One Direction (aunque no soy fan de ellos, si me gusta esta canción), y por si aún no lo captan… ¡LA CANCIÓN NO ME PERTENECE!**

 **Se que es algo corto pero… es algo que no todos deben sufrir… aprovechen el presente. Chicos que lean esto, la próxima vez que vean a su persona especial confiésenle sus sentimientos… no se arrepentirán en un futuro.**

 **Los dejo leer…**

 **Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**

 _Sumary: (Jack)_ Muchos dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, yo me incluía; pero desde que la vi… me arrepiento en sobremanera… porque no importa que me digan, ella es mi amor verdadero.

 _One Thing_

 _I've tried playing it cool  
Girl when I'm looking at you, I can never be brave  
Because you make my heart race_

 _Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

No importa cuántas veces ensaye y lo imagine… con solo la idea de ir a intentar hablarte y ser tu amigo hace que me ponga nervioso y colorado. Recuerdo la única vez en que te hable…

-Hola-, me dijiste

-No molestes-, te conteste

Como pude ser tan idiota… tú mera presencia me hace idiota…

 _Some things gotta get loud  
Because if not, they just don't make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Because you've got that one thing_

 _So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing and you've got that one thing_

Aunque sea conocido como el "Playboy" y nunca haya tenido ningún problema con las mujeres… haces que tenga miedo.

Quiero que sepas que te necesito en todo momento, quiero abrazarte y nunca soltarte, a todos los demás que te sonrían me dan tantas ganas de matarlos en ese mismo instante…

¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué no te puedo hacer mía?.

 _Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

Tu eres mi insomnio… ¡me estas enloqueciendo! Aunque después de 4 meses he logrado acércame a ti y ser tu amigo, tu no me notas…

¡¿Por qué eres tan despistada?!

Pero te digo algo, ese es parte de tu encanto… tu personalidad. Me vuelves loco mujer…

 _Some things gotta get loud  
Because I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Because you've got that one thing_

 _So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing and you've got that one thing_

 _So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing and you've got that one thing_

Estoy desesperado por gritar "Me encantas Elsa Arendelle"… pero, cada vez que lo intento frente a ti no puedo, estoy tan encabronado conmigo mismo

¡Soy tan cobarde!

Todas las noches lloro… te presento mi nuevo arrullo "Porque no me notas…"

 _You've got that one thing_

 _Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

 _So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

 _Get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing and you've got that one thing_

Desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras diferente de las demás… aunque realmente no sé, tú tienes algo... tú tienes "algo".

Me estoy ofreciendo… ¿me aceptarías?

Muchos dicen que el mejor día de todos es la boda, o la primera vez que nos entregamos mutuamente, pero no… yo tengo uno especial…

Él día en que te vi y me sonreíste por primera vez…

" **Ama en el presente y esfuérzate, que nunca sabes que pasara en un futuro… puede que no veas a esa persona especial… aprovecha la oportunidad que otros perdimos"**

 **-LaReinedesNieges-**


	3. Persona Perfecta

**Amor y Batallas Interminables**

 **Hola mis chiquitines soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el 3° capítulo de esta serie de One-Shots sobre la pareja Jelsa. Les imploro de rodillas que dejen Reviews**

 **Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**

 _Sumaray:_ La persona perfecta siempre está en algún lugar, puede la conozcas desde la infancia o hasta los 20… quien sabe. Pero debes creer… una vez que la ó lo veas, sabrás que tiene algo especial, que es una persona que nunca querrás soltar.

 _ **Persona Perfecta**_

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-, grito Jack con lágrimas en los ojos a su "novia" Rapunzel

-Jack… en serio perdóname, pero…-, comenzó Rapunzel pero él la corto con voz fría

-Cuando regrese te quiero fuera de mi casa… será mejor que empieces a empacar, ¡No te quiero ver nunca más!-, gritó saliendo de la casa con un fuerte portazo.

Jack camino sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente quería alejarse de casa en esos momentos, se sentía decepcionado y con muchas ganas de golpear algo. Se dirigió a un parque que había cerca y vio a muchas parejas sentadas en los bancos debajo de los árboles, era San Valentín… irónico ¿no?

Al verlos Jack sintió repugnancia en pensar otra vez en Rapunzel, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió de nuevo a las calles… veía los adornos de todas las tiendas con lo mismo… corazones, resulto una soberana tontería para él. Pero aun así no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara…

Eran como las 6:00 de la tarde y comenzó a llover un poco…

-Genial… lo que faltaba-, dijo para sí mismo

Camino un poco más tapándose con su chaqueta, hasta que se paró enfrente de una cafetería que no estaba adornada (cosa muy rara, ya que era un día "importante" para los demás) y completamente sola. Entro y se sentó en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y se recostó en la mesa, poniendo su cara entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando escucho una hermosa voz diciéndole…

-Ten-, Jack alzo la vista y la vio…

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, la piel pálida que se veían increíblemente suave, labios perfectos de color rojo (noto que no traía labial) y el cabello rubio-plateado lo tenía atado en una desordenada trenza francesa. También observo que tenía una "insignia" en donde decía su nombre… -Elsa-

-Pero yo no ordene esto…-, dijo él con el ceño fruncido algo confundido

-Reconozco ese tipo mirada… sé que lo necesitas-, contesto Elsa acercándole más la taza de chocolate humeante que había puesto en la mesa.

Se volteó y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el mostrador; sin saber porque Jack tenía deseos de hablar con ella así que la llamo

-Oye…

Ella se volteó sorprendida por que la llamara

-Sé que suena estúpido y todo, pero… ¿Podrías sentarte conmigo unos minutos?-, pregunto Jack con tono dulce… de una manera extraña se sentía calmado en su presencia

-Claro…-, le contesto ella con una sonrisa mientras se volvía acercar y se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente

-Perdona pero de verdad, ¿Por qué me diste este chocolate?-, volvió a preguntar Jack con incredulidad

-Un tipo como tú, sentado aquí solo en San Valentín… llegando y sentándote así como estabas, con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos… creme te entiendo-, dijo ella respondiendo a su pregunta

Jack pudo observar algo de… "dolor" en sus ojos… pero ella que sabía… no sabía nada de cómo se sentía

-Tú no entiendes nada-, dijo con un tono cortante, estaba enojado porque ella pensaba que entendía la dolorosa situación en que se encontraba

-Sí, talvez no sienta ahora el dolor por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos pero… yo también fui engañada por mi "novio"-, contestó ella haciendo comillas aéreas en la última parte

-¿Cómo es que…?-, comenzó Jack pero Elsa lo interrumpió

-Yo hice exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando me entere que me engaño… salí corriendo y me refugie en una cafetería-, replico ella

-Lo siento, no sabía-, se disculpó él

-Descuida, no sabías nada… lo siento por ti también-, susurro ella algo apenada porque después de todo se sintió algo entrometida en la vida de él

Jack tomo algo del chocolate mientras Elsa suspiraba mirando por la ventana

-De alguna forma me alegro de haberme enterado… ahora me doy cuenta que el amor verdadero y la " _persona perfecta_ " no son más que tonterías…-, comentó Jack dejando la tacita en el plato

-Estas muy equivocado-, dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-La _persona perfecta_ no es la primera persona que te encuentres… la encontraras cuando sea necesario,… quien sabe, puede que tú te la encuentres en 5 semas más y yo en 8 años más… no te rindas tan fácil, esa chica afortunada esta por ahí-, continuó mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa en los labios,- Disculpa pero ya tengo que cerrar-.

Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente para hablar sobre sus historias pero, ninguno de los dos sabía que acababan de conocer a la _persona perfecta_.

Si este callado ahora, puedes escuchar las campanas de la Iglesia dentro de 3 años… anunciando por primera vez a….

 _Sra. Elsa Frost y Sr. Jack Frost_

" _ **Ama en el presente y esfuérzate, que nunca sabes que pasara en un futuro… puede que no veas a esa persona especial… aprovecha la oportunidad que otros perdimos"**_

 _ **-LaReinedesNieges-**_

 **Fin**


	4. ¿Quién Dijo Que No Te Amo?

**Amor y Batallas Interminables**

 **Hola mis chicos y chicas moxos y moxas, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este maravilloso fic, espero con todo mi corazón que lo disfruten porque esta experiencia la viví en carne y hueso, fue maravilloso y espero que compartan esto conmigo.**

 **Este es un capitulo muy corto, al igual que todos los demás de este fic, pero es algo muy bello y preciado para mí y quiero compartirlo**

 **Sin más que decir, lean y disfruten.**

 _ **Ni Frozen, ni RoTG NO me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**_

 _¿Quién Dijo Que No Te Amo?_

Elsa caminaba junto a su amiga Ana, se encontraban hablando sobre temas triviales como youtubers, películas, actores, series, etc. Y claramente, como todos los días, Elsa se encontraba molestando a Ana con su "próximo casamiento"

-Enserio, te juro que ya lo veo hasta derramando la baba por ti-, dijo Elsa bromeando con Ana mientras esta última se ponía nerviosa

-¿Tú crees?-, dijo Ana insegura

-¿Bromeas?, toda la clase estuvo viéndote, se convirtió en las nuevas Cataratas del Niagara-, dijo Elsa bromeando aunque segura de sus palabras, podría apostar su propio brazo a que Kristoff se moría por ella.

Siguieron bromeando hasta que un grito llamo su atención, un grito de su **"adorado"*** amigo **Daryl****

-¡Hey, Bruja Helada y compañía!-, grito él estando sentando junto a sus dos amigos, Jack y Kristoff; obviamente esperando que ellas se acercaran a él pueden ver qué tipo de cretino es

-Duende-, dijo Elsa acercándose a la ya conocida por desgracia, "bola de tres idiotas" como solían llamarle

-¡BRUJA!-, dijo Daryl con una sonrisa, una sonrisa hecha del sarcasmo más puro -¿sigues soñando con Jack? Apuesto que esta vez soñaste que se casaron-, dijo mofándose de Elsa

Desde que se enteró que Elsa estaba enamorada de su amigo Jack, no había día que no la molestara con ello, incluso antes de saludarla se burlaba. Pero a diferencia de las demás charlas. Jack no dijo nada, normalmente él incluso la defendía con comentarios como "ya", "no molestes Daryl" o simplemente miraba con furia a su amigo, pero estaba vez no, espero con ojos de curiosidad mirando a Elsa, esperando por una respuesta.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Daryl, no me ama, no le gusto y no le intereso… te pido que ya me dejes en paz y utilices alguna vez tu cerebro, ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!-, respondió proporcionándole una bofetada como propina.

Piénsenlo, ¿quién no lo estaría?

5 meses que se burlen de ti, 5 meses en que te repitan todos los días, una y otra vez que la persona que amas no le interesas en lo más mínimo. Que nunca te hable… nunca te ha dirigido la palabra y nunca lo hará. En ese momento su corazón ya no pudo aguantar y exploto.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, aguantando las lágrimas que pronto la vencerían y se fue con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, en esos momentos… necesitaba estar sola.

Camino hasta la mitad del campus y fue entonces cuando lo escucho…

-¿Quién dijo que no te amo?-, una voz fiera grito

-¿Quién dijo que no me interesas?, ¿Qué no me gustas? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué no te amo?...-, dijo Jack mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás poniendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Te amo Elsa Arendelle, que nunca se te olvide porque si me lo permites, quiero que seas la única Elsa Frost… la única y mía… como yo seré tuyo…-

 _ **Fin**_

 **Se los advertí, es corto pero para mí algo maravilloso, me parece que no necesita más que detallar y describir.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 *** Espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo en esta parte**

 **** Recientemente eh estado viendo la serie Walking Dead y realmente me enamore con Daryl y Beth, siento que son perfectos y en parte estoy super feliz porque estuve investigando y Emily Kinney (¡Amo sus canciones!) y Norman Reedus son pareja. ¡Los actores son pareja!**

 **Mis especiales agradecimientos a Antonio…**

 **Gracias que nunca sentí ni sentiré mi corazón más vivo. Como tú dices:**

" **Nada es imposible, excepto que alguien te amé más que yo"**


	5. Eres Divertido, Pero

**Amor y Batallas Interminables**

 **Hola chiquitos, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el siguiente episodio de este loco y a la vez maravilloso fic.**

 **Bueno, como podrán haber notado, en los anteriores capítulos son de como Jack y Elsa se unen para ser pareja, pero en este cambia eso, aquí ya está establecida una relación (están casados).**

 **Recientemente he visto la película de Origen de los Guardianes y me divirtió mucho una escena en particular, y me imagine… "y si fuera Jelsa?..."**

 **Y aquí lo tienen! Disfruten!**

 _Sumary:_ _Jack pasa su primer día solo con su hijo Jude, pero no todo sale tan bien como él lo planeaba. Pero todo trabajo bien hecho tiene su recompensa… ¿no?_

 _ **Ni Frozen ni RoTG NO me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**_

 _Eres Divertido, Pero…_

-¿Seguro que podrás encargarte?…-, preguntó Elsa por décima vez en el día

-Absolutamente… vamos, ve a divertirte con tus amigas-, contesto Jack agarrándola gentilmente de los brazos y llevándola hasta la puerta –No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien-, continuo finalizando con un tierno beso en los labios

-Bueno… recuerda que si pasa algo llámame-, dijo Elsa señalándolo con un dedo de forma amenazadora

-Tranquila, lo cuidare muy bien…-, replico él despidiéndose de su esposa

Elsa avanzó hasta su auto y aun vez dentro se despidió nuevamente de él y arranco para dirigirse al Centro Comercial, donde se reuniría con sus amigas. Una vez que ya no la pudo ver, cerró la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones dirigiendo su vista hasta el sillón, donde su primogénito estaba con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Esa sonrisa le dio muy mala espina…

-Bueno Jude, solo somos tu y yo… de hombre a… bueno… a mí-, dijo sentándose al lado de su hijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Quién lo culparía? Era la primera vez que se quedaba solo con su hijo de apenas 5 meses. Y para la ocasión, Jack tenía planeado una tarde llena de juegos y diversión, pero su pequeño hijo Jude tenía otros planes en mente…

 _-2 horas después-_

Estaban jugando en el patio con la nieve, cuando el mayor de los Frost percibió un horrible olor… si… era su hijo. Lo llevo dentro de la casa para poder cambiarle el pañal, pero no imagino lo que esa bolita de dulzura llegaría a hacer.

-Muy bien, Elsa dijo que los pañales estaban… ¡Aquí!-, exclamo campante tras levantar el empaque de pañales y sacar uno de la bolsa –Muy bien pequeñín ¿Qué tenemos a…-, pero no pudo terminar la frase; ya que justo en el momento que puso a Jude en el cambiador y le desabrocho el pañal, sintió como un líquido lo rociaba en toda la cara.

-¡OH DIJO DE…!-, grito él mientras agarraba una de las toallas húmedas y se limpiaba la cara, termino y vio a su hijo riéndose de la situación –Ya veras, algún día te tocara…-, dijo con recelo.

–Pero en unos 26 años, que no quiero ser abuelo tan joven-, dijo señalando amenazadoramente con un dedo, apenas y usaba pañales y ya estaba preocupado porque dejara una chica embarazada... definitivamente necesitaba un baño para relajarse, aprovechando bañaría a Jude.

Para su poca suerte del día no ocurrió nada durante el baño, pero no contaba con lo que pasaría después.

Bajo hacia la cocina cargando a Jude entre sus brazos y lo puso en su sillita mientras buscaba su botellita de leche. Después de rociarlo con orina reclamaba comida… en verdad que era su hijo…

Saco la botella y puso a calentarla en la estufa, una vez lista se la ido a su hijo; y como Elsa le había explicado, después de que comiera lo mantuvo entre sus brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructará, pero oh no… no solo eructó, vomitó.

-De verdad, ¿Alguna vez te eh hecho algo?-, dijo poniendo a Jude frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, suspiro y lo dejo en su sillita de entretenimiento mientras se cambiaba la camisa por una nueva, nunca se había ensuciado tanto en su vida.

Después de haber jugado con él en la silla, lo tomo otra vez pero lo sentó en sus piernas frente al televisor para ver caricaturas, necesitaba descansar un rato… y su hijo se durmió plácidamente, así que decidió hacerlo también. Como alguna vez había leído, si él bebe duerme, lo mejor es dormir junto a él si se está cansado… ¡Y Dios Mío! Sí que estaba cansado…

 _-1:30 hora después-_

Despertó aun con su hijito en brazos y enfoco la vista para ver la hora…

8:36

Era tarde, y necesitaba acostar a Jude en su cuna o Elsa lo despellejaría vivo, así que lo cargo con cuidado de no despertarlo y subió hasta la habitación del bebe. Lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo pero resulto tan bien como esperaba…

 **[Así como puso a Shopie, puso a su hijo]**

-Está durmiendo así que… si está bien-, dijo asintiendo para sí mismo cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo asustó

-Eres excelente para entretener a los niños… eres divertido, pero… para acostar niños, dios mío-, Elsa se encontraba sonriendo a la escena apoyada en el marco de la puerta, se enderezó y se acercó hasta la cuna para acomodar bien a Jude

-¿Se divirtieron?-, preguntó ella mirando con cariño a su pequeño

-Claro…-, contestó Jack con una sonrisa llena de preocupación –No me vuelvas a dejar…-, suplico con una carita de necesidad

-Jajajajaja, pues hiciste un buen trabajo-, replico Elsa con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Pues me gustaría trabajar un nuevo proyecto-, comentó él mientras se acercaba lentamente y la abrazaba por detrás comenzando a besar su suave cuelo

-¿Y cuál es ese proyecto?-, dijo divertida Elsa

-Hacer a Jude otro hermanito… ¿Te unes?-, preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno, hay que empezar Mi Caballero de Armadura Oxidada-, bromeó ella mientras se alejaba y se dirigía junto a Jack a su habitación

Definitivamente tenían que empezar a trabajar en ese nuevo proyecto…

 **Fin**

 **Este es un poco más largo, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, háganmelo saber en los Reviews**

 **Mis especiales agradecimiento a: yoaska2013 "yoi"**

 **¡Los espero en la próxima! Los amo**


End file.
